1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, a control method, a computer program, and a recording medium, and, more particularly to a control device, a control method, a computer program, and a recording medium for controlling grip of an object to allow a robot hand to grip the object with minimum gripping force without causing an object to slipping down from the robot hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a human-like robot has been actively studied. The robot walks on two feet like a human and grips an object with a robot hand.
It is proposed to control grip of an object to, in gripping the object with the robot hand, detect a slip with a tactile sensor and, when a slip of the object as a target of grip is detected, increase gripping forces of respective fingers of the robot hand by a predetermined amount and prevent the slip (JP-A-4-189484).